


pull

by easierthanland



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easierthanland/pseuds/easierthanland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be your undoing</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull

how do you explain the fall  
fuck 'it was like we had met in a previous life'  
fuck 'it was like we'd known each other for years'  
fuck 'fate destiny meant-to-be'

bullshit--

love is chaos theory (unpredictable terrifying reality)  
it's mixing unstable chemicals with fingers crossed eyes shut  
throw out your linear equations and raise your hands to your heart  
breathe slow and deep and let it spread through your chest  
that warmth you feel is the realization  
that you're irreversibly and unapologetically fucked  
and suddenly your hand isn't bone white against dark suits  
leaving chalk fingerprints as evidence of the man you were  
it's skin electrified against a detonating colour wheel  
skin on skin but only one is marked with ink  
and the blue blue blue veins of your hand draw your eye  
until you feel like you could flow into the drift out of pure fascination  
while beneath your pale pink fingernails his heart beats on. and on. and on.  
surely if you pulled your hand away your palm would be stained like a palette  
but that would mean losing contact (and that's unthinkable please disregard that thought)  
and even though you built your life on facts and numbers  
this will be your undoing as you realize those hack scientists were wrong  
he illuminates your colour  
because the gravity of the situation is just that: you are orbiting the sun


End file.
